


Wrong Kind of Snack

by idontevenknowugh



Series: Watch out for the Nibbles! [9]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Cherryberry - Freeform, Established Relationship, Fights, M/M, Masturbation, Size Difference, Vore, kemonomimi skeletons, mouse skeleton, naga skeleton, safe vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontevenknowugh/pseuds/idontevenknowugh
Summary: Blue loves Red. He can be so very frustrating, but Blue can never stay mad at him. This just wasn't how he intended to make up with his boyfriend.It's pretty fun, though.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Watch out for the Nibbles! [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743301
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Wrong Kind of Snack

**Author's Note:**

> A commission from the wonderful [Lyco!](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfbunny/pseuds/wolfbunny) <3 <3

“Red.” 

“Red!

“Reeed!” 

“Come on, Red, wake up!” 

Blue curled his tail forward and grabbed the end to fidget with. He looked up at Red’s coiled mass and frowned. He kept shifting like he might wake up, but kept not actually waking up. He was tucked into a cave he had found recently, close enough to Hotland for some warmth to trickle in. 

“Red!” he whined, stamping his foot. The snake still didn't wake, but then, Blue's foot was very small in comparison. Flicking an ear, he began to climb his frustratingly comatose boyfriend. Not many mice would be so determined to get to a snake's mouth, but Blue had gotten over his fear of being eaten. It was actually pretty fun, once you got used to it. Blue was  _ quite  _ used to it.

He scampered up the coils of Red's tail, traveling along them when he couldn't get the grip to climb. Red wasn't the longest snake, but his tail was thick. The deep red magic formed two smooth, bulging coils. It all led to Red's skull, eventually, but the longer Blue had to walk, the more annoyed he became. By the time he got to Red and found he had tucked the tip of his tail over his sockets, he was fuming.

"Red!" he shouted again, ears folding back. The tip of Red's tail twitched, but he stayed asleep. Scowling, Blue focused on that tip. It was probably the only part of Red, other than his fingers, that Blue could actually do anything to. With a thrash of his tail, he stomped over to it, took hold of the end of the tail, and bit down as hard as he could.

"OW!" Red woke with a yowl, his tail swinging out and knocking Blue off of him. Blue quickly climbed to his feet to glare up at Red. The snake rubbed the tip of his tail for a moment before noticing Blue was even there.

"Babe?"

"Don't 'babe' me!" Blue snapped. "What were you thinking? First of all, Stretch is not comfortable with you yet. Also, why would you eat him when you could eat me?" He crossed his arms. Stretch hadn’t been able to stop trembling as he recounted Red’s stalking yesterday. He’d even curled like he was going to strike. Even for Red, that was going too far. 

"Wha-?" Red stared at him for a second before his face fell into a hurt scowl. "I didn't eat him, and you just bit me!"

"You couldn't even wake up to talk to me!" Blue countered immediately. Red opened his mouth, flushing with indignation. 

“It’s been cold! I’m just warming up!” There was a pout on his face as he turned away from Blue, his coils tightening even further as he did so. Blue watched silently as he settled back into the middle of his coils, laying his skull down on his arms on the top one. The tip of his tail rested just below him, tucked protectively between his two coils.

Blue waited for him to stop pouting and come back to talk to him, but he didn't. He stayed like that, his back to the mouse.

It didn't take all that long for Blue to get antsy. He was upset with Red, but he didn't want to hurt him. He'd been so frustrated.

"Red..." he called. Red shifted slightly, but didn't turn back to him. Blue's ears and tail drooped. This didn't feel right. He didn't like them being at odds like this.

"Please, Red, I want to apologize."

Red glanced over at him, but still didn't turn all the way back around.

"I'm sorry I bit you." Blue lifted his ears as he talked. "I don't want to share you with anyone. You're my snake." He ran back over to Red, stopping next to his large coil and stretching his arms against it, as if he could ever wrap them around the much bigger monster.

Red didn't do anything to reject him, but he didn't really react either. Blue set his jaw and turned up the charm.

"Let me make it up to you," he purred, running his tail along Red's before starting the journey up the coils again. "I'll kiss it and make it better. And then I'll kiss you." He came to a stop a little ways from Red's skull. One eyelight was watching him, and now the tip of Red's tail curled up near them. He didn't bring it in range of Blue, however.

"I want to kiss you. A lot." Blue was getting into this idea, now. Being intimate would make them both feel better. He wiggled his tail, enjoying the small movements of Red's eyelight as it followed along. While he had the snake's attention, he slipped his shirt off, exposing his rib cage. Red's tongue flicked out of his mouth, curving slightly towards Blue.

Inching forward, Blue slowly opened his shorts and teased at pulling them down. The waistline slipped over his crests, showing off a bit of bone. 

“I love the feeling of your mouth on me.”

Red's tongue stayed out and flicked longer. Blue smiled and let the shorts fall. When he stepped out of them, they slid down Red's smooth tail to the ground.

“I love the feeling of your muscles.” 

Red flushed a little, the tip of his tail flicking, despite the red teeth marks on it. Blue ran over to where it sat near Red’s face, startling the snake into sitting up some. Determined to make things better, Blue grabbed the tip. He ignored the little flinch, and brought it to his mouth, for a kiss this time. Red's tongue flicked along his side as he did so, tickling him.

Blue giggled and looked over at Red. His anger melted away. Sighing, he looked Red in the sockets. 

"I'm sorry."

"Me too."

Red's eyelights wandered down Blue's body, which now only had his gloves, shoes, and bandana covering the least spicy bits. Blue flushed with pleasure as his boyfriend soaked up every detail. The tip of Edge's tail twitched out of Blue's grip as Red's coils softened and spread. The spot Blue was on stayed very still, but Red circled his hands around the little mouse anyways. Blue smiled at the care Red took with him, even though he'd only tumbled off a few times.

Relieved that Red wasn't seriously hurt and that he forgave him, Blue leaned forward and pressed his mouth to Red's. It was a little absurd, since Blue's mouth only covered a few of Red's teeth. Red parted his teeth and ran the tip of his tongue all over him. Blue particularly enjoyed it slipping between his legs and fluttering over his pelvis.

"Oh, Red. Your tongue..." he moaned, leaning against Red's face.

"You smell amazing," Red rumbled. His hands closed around Blue and scooped him up. They nuzzled as Red sat up, bringing Blue with him. This was a promising development. Red was well and truly awake, now. His tongue hardly went back into his mouth, he was smelling Blue so intently. One of his fingers curled up under Blue. The flat of bone between the knuckles rubbed slowly along his pelvis, drawing Blue's magic further out.

His ears folded back as his body really began to warm. Small mews slipped from his mouth. This was the best way to make up. His magic formed, squished between his pelvis and Red's finger, now the recipient of the rubbing.

"Red... Red..." he gasped. Red pulled his face away far enough for Blue to see him grinning. His face was flushed, much like Blue's had to be.

"You look awfully tasty like that."

Blue whimpered and rocked himself against Red’s finger. His tail curled around the base of the finger to maintain his balance. Red carefully untied Blue’s bandana and tucked it into his pocket. Then he tugged at Blue’s hands. Blue folded his ears back and pulled them away with a giggle. 

“Blue,” Red growled, but he was smiling. Rather than try at them again, he went for Blue's shoes, plucking them off, and then Blue's socks. They joined the bandana in Red's pocket. Now Blue only had his gloves on. Red must have really liked the bit of tease Blue had put into stripping.

His ears angled back as he put on his most sultry expression and brought his left hand to his mouth. Red paused with his hand raised, his tongue flicking curiously as he watched Blue with a level of intensity that set fire to his bones. Flushed, Blue closed his large front teeth around the tip of the index finger of the glove and slowly pulled his hand free of the fabric. Red flicked his tongue over the exposed hand. Blue took the glove from his teeth and repeated the same with his right hand. Red eagerly took the gloves and put them with the rest.

Now Blue was completely bare in front of Red. There was movement below him as the snake’s coils readjusted, loosening and exposing more of Red's tail. Red's torso, and Blue, stayed steady, despite the movement, as Red smelled over Blue once again. His tongue hovered by his finger, and Blue's magic. When he pulled it back into his mouth, he moaned. A sharp jolt of arousal shot though Blue, and he gasped, his hand reaching down to rub at his clit.

"More," he moaned.

Red obliged by scooping Blue up with his other hand so he was laying across the fingers on his back. The finger that had been underneath Blue, now poked at his pussy, circling around the opening and rubbing the lips. The teasing was only making it worse. Blue moaned loudly and pressed his hips towards the finger. Red smirked and pulled it away.

"Red..." Blue whined. Red just stuck the finger in his mouth and sucked all of the arousal off of it.

"Yeah?" he asked, pulling it back out, now wet with saliva. Blue tracked the finger with his eyelights, his legs spreading involuntarily.

"Put it in me, please," Blue pleaded. Red flushed, grinning as he pushed the tip of the finger into Blue's pussy. He moved slowly. The gentle stretch as the digit moved deeper was so satisfying that Blue moaned, and arousal flooded around the finger. Red seemed to be done with teasing, because he began to thrust his finger in and out, going deeper each time, rather than making Blue wait any longer.

"Oh! Red!" Blue moaned. "Red, yes!"

The finger slid in, and Red curled it slightly, dragging the tip along the wall of Blue's magic and hitting a spot that made him arch and scream. Blue's tail wove through Red's fingers. He felt off balance. He felt amazing. Red did it again, and Blue saw sparks. He began to rock, close to finishing, but this wasn't what he really wanted.

"Stop... stop..." he panted. "Red, don't, not yet."

Red's finger paused, and then was removed completely. Red flicked his tongue over Blue's magic, his eyelights rolling up in his sockets.

"You're close," he said huskily.

"Yeah," Blue agreed breathlessly, "but I don't want to finish before the main event." He grinned at his boyfriend. Red grinned back, delight dancing in his eyelights.

"Naughty mouse," he rasped. In a burst of motion he brought Blue to his mouth and kissed him, nuzzling against him. Blue giggled and pressed kisses to the large face until suddenly Red’s mouth opened and there was nothing to kiss. 

Blue fell into Red’s mouth with a surprised squeak, helped along by Red’s hand. Blue put his hands out, trying to stop his progress towards Red’s throat. 

“W—wait! This isn’t what I meant!” he cried, his voice lost into Red’s skull. Thankfully, that’s exactly where he needed it to be. 

“Ish ‘ot?” Red asked, without removing his hand, trapping Blue half in his mouth. He worked his jaw a bit, tasting Blue, who was slowly being coated with saliva. 

“I— no, it wasn’t,” Blue confirmed, enjoying the cozy feeling of being inside Red, and it only got better. Red clearly wanted to eat him, since he hadn’t taken him out of his mouth yet. Blue rubbed his femurs together, squishing his pussy between them. He was so close.

"I was thinking we could have...I could rub you off and you could…fuck me," Blue flushed, and Red almost choked on him. Blue squeaked as he was tossed up and Red's mouth closed tighter around him. He slipped further down Red's tongue, his hands meeting Red's throat. "Careful!" he cried.

Red opened his mouth back up, which also opened up his throat. Blue's arms went in. He stopped at his skull, but it was too late. Red choked again, and his throat, working to clear Blue from his blocking position, pulled Blue forward, down the long corridor of Red's body.

The force of Red's muscles was noticeable as soon as Blue's skull entered his throat. For anyone larger, it would have been painful, or even deadly, but Blue's size let him slip through without being harmed in the least. His ears were squished against his skull, then his torso went down, and finally his legs were pressed together. Blue whimpered as the squeeze of Red's throat rubbed them against his pussy.

It was a long trip, and every push drove Blue a little more crazy. He was moaning into his mouth every time, but he couldn't open his mouth like this. He began to ache for Red's stomach and the chance to let it all out. Plus, he'd be able to touch himself. It was hard to tell if he was blushing or if that was just the heat of the cozy den Red had found transferring through his flesh.

Finally, the walls of Red's body relaxed, and Blue came to a stop. It still wasn't a lot of room, but he was able to move. He threw his skull back and moaned loudly while he jammed his fingers into his pussy. Pleasure burst through him. Arching up, the mouse pressed himself against Red.

"Oh, oh yes!" he gasped. "Oh Red!"

"Blue?" There was shadowy movement outside the magical flesh. The large, blurry form resolved into two skeletal hands pressed against the red tail.

"Red, I'm going to... I'm going to..." Blue did flush, now.

"Do it," Red replied eagerly. "Let me hear you come from inside me."

Blue whined and thrust his fingers in and out of his own magic. He was so close. It helped to imagine that Red was rubbing against him, not just that his stomach was doing what it did.

"Red! Reeeed!" Blue cried out, his orgasm hitting him with intensity and relief. His body arched.

"Blue," Red purred through the tail, his voice heated. Of course, he was horny now. Blue wasn't upset, though. He came down from his release to the warm comfort of Red all around him. With a sigh, he pressed a kiss to the stomach wall.

He shifted with the curve of Red's tail. The moans from outside made it perfectly obvious that Red was now doing the same.

"Tell me what you're doing," Blue called.

"Really?" Red laughed breathlessly. "I'm stroking myself. You would feel better."

"But you swallowed me," Blue teased. "I'm small, be sure to squeeze yourself tightly."

"Mmm," Red moaned, and his tail moved a little more. "I'll fuck you next time."

"Red!" Blue squeaked.

"It will be so nice. I'll get to taste your cum," Red moaned, and his tail curved further. Blue felt the muscles clench around him, and knew that Red was close. Even if the snake was being horribly embarrassing, Blue was warming up again. Red's tongue flicking over his magic, brushing past that spot that sent sparks to his sockets... Blue whined and began to rub his magic again. He humped into his palm a few times as arousal began to seep from him, and then pulled his hand away to just tickle his fingers over the lips. It wasn't as nice as Red doing it, but it was still pleasant.

"You like the sound of that, little mouse?" Red asked roughly. "You going to come again just from thinking about me fucking you with my finger." He groaned at his own words. Blue matched it with a loud moan as he jammed three fingers into himself, the closest he could get to the girth of Red's digits. He was incredibly slick from his previous orgasm, and they slid easily in and out while Red's muscles worked around him.

"Blue," Red moaned. "Nnngh!"

Blue was suddenly trapped by the tight tensing of Red's tail, his fingers all the way inside of his magic. He knew Red was coming, and it was frustrating that he wasn't able to see it, but he imagined he could, the translucent red flesh blurring in his vision. Red always came so much, Blue was drenched if he was in the line of fire. Even if it was dirty, and he felt compelled to protest, he loved it. Red's release was so musky. Blue humped his hand as he imagined the salty liquid leaking past his teeth so he could lick it up and taste Red's essence. His ears would be plastered to his skull, threatening to stay there as the cum dried.

His tail squeezed around his leg, breaking his daydream with the realization that he was coming in the here and now. Red's hold on him relaxed, and he let the snake know with a long, loud moan. The dark shape of Red's torso returned, and Blue wondered what he could see as Blue gasped his way through his second orgasm. Red seemed to know when he was done, at least.

As Blue drifted into a limp, blissful haze, Red began to move again, this time the motion very recognizable as he coiled himself into a pile of sleepy snake. He always wanted to nap after he ate, even though Blue wasn't really a meal. This meant Blue would need to wait until he woke up to get out, but he was too satisfied to care. Even he wanted to sleep after all of that, so he shifted to curl onto his side along with the curve of Red's tail and drifted off to the faint sound of snoring from outside his boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m on [Pillowfort](https://twitter.com/idek_uggy) and [Twitter](https://www.pillowfort.social/idontevenknowugh)!


End file.
